Thunderstorm
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Adommy oneshot. Fluff :  Rated for safety for sexual stuff.


**Don't ask me how I got this idea, because IDK. xD But I like it, I think it's a good idea : ) So…!**

**Sorry I haven't updated any stories lately, I've been getting epiphanies for oneshots! ;) So…**

**Never happened, don't own anyone.**

**ENJOY~! ^^**

**XXX**

**~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*Thunderstorm**

Tommy couldn't sleep. The rain was coming down, slamming against the roof of the tour bus. It had gotten so bad that they'd ended up pulling over into the nearest gas station to spend the night. Tommy tossed and turned restlessly, sighing. Camila murmured something in her sleep on the bunk below Tommy, and he wished he was as deeply asleep as she was. His thoughts drifted to a certain glam-rocker as he turned again. Adam. He thought of the most recent kiss they'd shared with a slight shiver, smiling. It had been in St. Jean, during Fever as usual. Tommy closed his eyes, reliving the lights, the sound, the crowd…

****Flashback****

**Tommy's fingers expertly strummed across the chords of his bass. He was watching Adam, though. The raven-haired singer glanced at him and smirked, striding over. He and Tommy stared into each others eyes as Adam sang a few more words before the taller man leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with his own. Tommy eagerly pressed closer to Adam, sliding an arm around his waist as they kissed. Adam tugged at Tommy's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. "Not so fast." Tommy gasped as he used his hand on Adam's lower back to pull him back in for a few more moments of the kiss. They let go at the same time, paused for a moment, breathless, and then Adam smirked, licking his lips, and strut off, leaving Tommy watching him as he played the familiar notes on his bass as the crowd went mental. A girl was shrieking, 'I told you so!' With excitement and amusement above the ruckus, but Tommy couldn't hear her. (_ I just had to put myself in there XD) 'I have to tell him.' Was all the blonde could think.**

****End of Flashback****

Tommy shivered at the memory of the kiss. God, Adam was such a brilliant kisser…He jumped as thunder boomed along with the sheet of rain pouring down. "Oh…hell no." Tommy bit his lip as everything flashed white with lightning. Three things Tommy was actually afraid of were…Spiders, closed spaces and **thunderstorms.**Thunder rolled again, so loud the bus seemed to vibrate and it drowned out the rain. Tommy whimpered and huddled under the blankets. He yelped as thunder crashed at the same time that lightning cracked. He scrambled down off his bunk, not even thinking of waking anyone on his bus. He bounded to the doors like a frightened rabbit. He pushed them open and was immediately hit with a torrent of rain, the wind lashing angrily at him. Tommy struggled to close the bus doors before running barefoot over to Adam's bus. He knocked on the doors, waiting impatiently and fearfully, his t-shirt and shorts clinging soddenly to him. Adam's bus driver woke at an especially loud roll of thunder, and looked puzzledly at Tommy, who was jumping up and down and banging on the doors almost desperately, pale white with cold and fear. He opened the doors for Tommy, who shut them behind him, and they stared at each other for a moment before the driver yawned. "Adam's asleep in his room." He said before settling back down. "Thanks." Tommy chattered, walking to the back of Adam's tour bus. He was soaking wet, shivering, and his lips were blue. Tommy slipped into Adam's room and padded to his bedside. "Adam…wake up." Tommy shook him slightly. "Mmm? Whozat?" Adam shifted, yawning, and opened his eyes. "Tommy? Glitterbaby, what are you doing…Tommy!" He sat bolt upright seeing Tommy's condition. "You're soaking wet!" Tommy blushed a bit when Adam sat up. The blanket had fallen to his waist as he did, and he was shirtless. 'Mmm…' Tommy thought, tucking his tongue into his cheek as he looked at Adam's chest. "Earth to Tommy…" Tommy snapped his gaze to Adam's face, blushing more. "I…uhm…" He jumped as lightning flashed again. "I'm scared of thunderstorms." Tommy admitted, embarrassed that he'd woken Adam for such a childish fear. "It's alright, sweetheart. But…why didn't you wake Camila or someone?" "I…didn't want them to laugh at me. I knew you wouldn't." Adam smiled. "Never." He promised, and Tommy smiled as well. "I know." Adam reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as thunder rumbled again. "Go take a hot shower." Tommy nodded and walked to the bathroom.

****A Good Hour Later****

Tommy came out of the bathroom in one of Adam's shirts, which was extremely baggy, and a pair of his too-long sweatpants that barely clung to his slender hips, Adam was sitting on his bed in a pair of black boxers. He chuckled seeing Tommy. "You look sexy in my clothes." He teased. Tommy flushed as he sat next to Adam, and scooted closer at a boom of thunder. "Adam…can I sleep with you?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "I've got no problem with that, Tommy." He gave the blonde a sly smirk, which had him beet red and stammering. "I...didn't…Adam…!" Adam laughed as he pulled Tommy onto his lap. "I know. Yes, you can stay here tonight." "Thank you." Tommy said shyly, reaching around to kiss Adam's cheek. He chuckled and ruffled Tommy's hair a bit. "You're welcome. Now get into bed, glitterbaby." "Yes babyboy." Tommy said cheekily, climbing off of Adam's lap and under the blankets, Adam following suite. The singer wrapped his arms around the bassist, pulling him against his bare chest. Tommy smiled and rolled over so he and Adam faced each other, their faces about an inch apart. Adam frowned a bit. "Tommy, your lips are still blue." He said with concern, and Tommy realized what a brilliant opportunity this was. He took a deep breathe and looked up into Adam's eyes, his dark lashes fluttering with nerves in a way that had Adam's stomach in knots and his heart butterflying. "So warm them up for me." Tommy breathed. Adam raised an eyebrow and smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Tommy's, licking at the other's lips as he pulled back. "Again." Tommy growled, and Adam laughed. "I like it when you boss me around. It's a turn on." "Good." He attacked Adam's lips with his own, nipping at them, causing Adam to moan. Tommy smirked and rolled over onto Adam, straddling him, a leg on each side of the singer's hips. "Tommy…!" Adam gasped, throwing his head back as the blonde grinded against him. Having let Tommy have his dominant moment and being extremely horny, Adam flipped Tommy over so that he was on top. "Say my name." Adam growled, biting and sucking his way down Tommy's neck. "Adam." Tommy groaned. Adam pulled his shirt off the bassist, kissing down his chest and sliding his hand down the baggy sweats Tommy wore. Tommy's loud moan was drowned out by the thunder, as were his screams of Adam's name later on in the night.

(I know, that could have been an awesome lemon. Don't hurt me. XD I also didn't want to end the fic here, so…:P)

****The Next Morning****

Tommy woke up in Adam's arms, his head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. He smiled, wrinkling his nose at how sore he was, but staring at Adam's sleeping, peaceful face, he knew without a doubt it was worth it. He listened to the glam-rocker's quiet, even breathing for awhile before he nuzzled his neck, kissing it. Adam stirred, and his gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open. "Morning gorgeous." Adam smiled down at Tommy, and laughed at his blush. They kissed sweetly, holding it for a moment before Adam pulled back. "Tommy…" He hesitated, watching him carefully. "Yes, Adam?" "I love your eyes…" Adam brushed his lips over Tommy's eyelids as they fluttered closed. "I love your nose…" Adam kissed down the bridge of Tommy's nose. Tommy smiled a bit, blushing faintly as he opened his eyes again and watched Adam. "I love the way you're always blushing…" He kissed both of Tommy's cheeks, smiling as the blonde's blush deepened. "And I love the way you smile just a little bit." He kissed Tommy's lips. When they pulled away for breathe, Adam smiled a bit. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and everything about you, Tommy Joe Ratliff. I always have and I always will." "I love you too, Adam. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you." "Last night was a pretty good way." Adam smiled, leaning his forehead against Tommy's. Tommy flushed and smiled. "It was." They kissed, and Tommy smiled through it, happy with the thought that Adam was his, and he was Adam's. He also realized that he wasn't scared of thunderstorms anymore.

****End****

**Ta daa! Whatcha think? The ending was really corny, but I thought it was cute, too. **

**REVIEW! : )**


End file.
